Je te haine
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Petit et faible...Izuru-chan...si fragile, si naïf. Tu crois que c'est de l'amour ? Que c'est ça l'amour ? ...idiot


**Titre : Je te haine**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Pairing : (ce n'est pas une surprise) GinxKira**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : one shot, Romance (?), Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, POV Gin**

**Note de l'auteur : Hum, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse parlé ici de romance. C'est assez cruel; j'ai essayé d'atténuer la méchanceté du ton, à la fin, néanmoins, ça reste vraiment cruel (pas glauque, non non). D'habitude, je fais des histoires un peu plus romantiques, style eau de rose, mais là, les roses sont noires et calcinées **

* * *

Tu es si drôle _Izuru-chan_.

Il a suffit de trois petits mots chuchotés à la dérobée; un « je t'aime » susurré à ton oreille caressée du bout des doigts.

Tu es doux, pâle et fragile; tes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, tandis que tu soupires sous mes mains, qui retroussent lentement tes vêtements sur tes reins.

Tu écartes doucement les jambes, craintif mais terriblement sensuel. Ton corps tremble d'appréhension, ou bien d'impatience; tu te serres contre moi, ta petite tête de linotte posée sur mon épaule. Tu ressembles à un petit chaton qui ne demande qu'un peu d'affection et un bol de lait. Et qui se demande vaguement ce qui va lui arriver.

Crois-tu que c'est par amour que je t'étreins ? Crois-tu ? N'est-ce pas cette pensée qui te vide de toute résistance ? Ton espérance est touchante, plus qu'elle ne devrait.

Tu es naïf. C'est mignon.

J'entre en toi, puisque tu m'y invites de toute ton âme _si _pure. C'est douloureux, _ne_ ? Tu te crispes, puis tu essayes de te détendre. Tu t'abandonnes entre mes bras, tu te cambres, et c'est excitant; tu gémis sous mes coups dans une mélopée passionnée que je ne saurais arrêter, alors que je découvre à l'intérieur de toi la moiteur étroite de ta chair. Tu te presses contre moi de toutes tes maigres forces, à la limite de ton point de rupture; je sens tes ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau, et les frissons qui te parcourent; tes jambes se tendent un peu plus dans les airs, provocantes et évocatrices de l'orgasme qui te secoue.

Et tu es à moi. Pour l'instant. Tu te donnes entièrement, sûr de moi et confiant. Grosse erreur.

Pour moi, tu es une pute. Vraiment. Ton adoration est une faiblesse pathétique, ton désir un empressement à se faire sauter; tes caresses m'embarrassent et tes baisers plus encore.

Il y a quelque part en moi une personne qui te déteste. Le spectacle sordide que tu offres à ma vue tandis que je te prend dans la semi obscurité me fait prendre conscience à quel point je te méprise pour ce que tu es. Tellement _arrogant_, tu crois tant à l'intégrité de chacun d'entre nous…et oh, tu penses tellement fort que _moi_, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, que je suis la bienveillance incarnée. Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Idiot. Idiot…

Mais l'autre part de moi-même, cette personne au sourire éternellement narquois, rit en ce moment. Elle anticipe le moment tant attendu après que j'ai rassasié mes appétits. Ce moment, la _douloureuse_ séparation. Oh oui…quand je me redresserais, je te vois déjà essayant de m'enlacer tendrement, et moi de te repousser d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Sortir du lit, puis me rhabiller sommairement.

Ton air interrogatif, alors que je passe une main dans tes cheveux, l'air de dire « bon chien » tandis que de l'autre je dépose un petit billet de 100 cenz sur la table de chevet.

Il n'y a rien de mieux à attendre de moi. J'espère te l'avoir fait comprendre. Je ne veux ni de ton amour, ni de ta confiance. Je veux simplement que tu m'obéisses.

C'est tout ce pour quoi tu existes.

Et une autre part de moi regrette. Parce que j'étais bien avec toi, parce que c'était agréable d'être ton univers, que j'aurais peut-être aimé que tu sois le mien. Mais les choses ne pouvaient être ainsi.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive de rêver de ton odeur, comme si je m'en étais imprégné pour ne plus jamais te quitter; je me rappelle la délicatesse de ta peau de lait, la ferveur de tes lèvres et de tes chuchotis. Le plaisir obscène de la victoire et de la défaite, alors que tu jouissais sous mes yeux.

J'aurais peut-être aimé…

Mais il est trop tard. J'en ai assez de penser à toi. De tout.

Jouet, réjouis-toi, je m'en vais, tu as gagné. Il ne me reste plus que l'espoir que, là où je vais, mes rêves ne me poursuivent pas. Ni mes remords, pour cette trahison.

Adieu donc. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.


End file.
